Монтана/Путь
Здесь представлены испытания, награды и содержание пути Монтаны. Путь - style="padding:8px 15px; background-color: #080B1A;" Так вот, поднимаюсь я по холму, к спине привязан запас дров на целую зиму, и думаю: "Черт, какой прекрасный день, сегодня пойду по западной тропе", – внесу разнообразие, понимаешь? И вот я иду и иду, а потом прямо из ниоткуда – бац! – двемедведь, злой как черт и на полметра выше меня, и я еще подумал: "Вот дрянь, топор-то внизу остался". Я тогда бросился на этого двемедведя и подумал: "Ну че, с топором или без, придется его уделать вот этими руками, верно?2 Так вот, бегу я к этой твари и почти на полпути понимаю, что это – альфа-самец, ну, из тех, что с кривыми, ядовитыми когтями. Мужик, хочешь ощутить жизнь по-новому? Сразись с альфа-самцом двемедведя. Ну че, я ответил на твой вопрос? Ага, а вопрос был: "Как вас зовут". А... Это. Монтана. Это имя или фамилия? Других имен у меня нет, шеф. }} - style="padding:8px 15px;" So I'm marching up the hill with a winter's worth of firewood strapped to my back, and I'm thinkin' “hell, it's a beautiful day, I'll take the west trail today” – shake up the routine, y'know? And I'm goin' and I'm goin' and then outta nowhere, BOOM! A hydebear, surly as hell and a foot and a half taller than me, and I remember, “Aw crap – I left my axe down the hill.” So, I just charge at this hydebear, thinking “what the hell, axe or no, I'll just handle this with deez armz”, right? So I charge at this thing, and I'm not even halfway before I realize he's a silverback – y'know, the kind with those wicked-nasty poisonous deathclaws. I'll tell you what, man, you wanna feel alive? Wrestle a silverback hydebear! Does that answer your question? Yeah, the question was, “What is your name?” Oh! Heh. “Montana”. That a first or last name? It's my only name, chief. }} :Аудио: ::Файл:.ogg}} - style="padding:8px 15px; background-color: #080B1A;" Сэр! В соответствии с вашим приказом, разведка ОМР подготовила отчет о целесообразности спасения населения четырех планет с колониями ОМР в системе Окобан. Учитывая редко ухудшающееся состояние звезды, операция должна быть проведена как можно скорее. Наши аналитики рекомендуют сосредоточить усилия на Аплии №3 и его пяти поселениях в районе экватора. Подробный отчет – во вложении. Несмотря на то, что общая численность населения не идет ни в какое сравнение с численностью других населенных планет, жители Аплии №3 станут незаменимым инструментом в нашей борьбе с дженнеритами. Эта суровая горная планета сделала людей твердыми, сильными и устойчивыми. Этот ресурс нам очень пригодится, особенно если Объединенный Парламент продолжит затягивать с реактивацией , невзирая на постоянно растущие потери. В заключение данная коллегия рекомендует следующее: Ограничить эвакуацию в системе Окобан планетой Аплия №3, чтобы свести к минимуму потери ресурсов и людской силы. Соответственно, , чтобы уменьшить вероятность парламентского вмешательства и последующего за ним политического кризиса. , потому что лучше просить прощения, чем разрешения. Использовать рычаги влияния, чтобы ускорить процесс репатриации, призвать в ряды армии всех беженцев, готовых к несению воинской службы, и как можно скорее начать их подготовку. Эти люди рождены стать солдатами. Данная коллегия уверена в том, что они принесут великое благо Объединенным Миротворческим Республикам. }} - style="padding:8px 15px;" Sir, Per your orders, UPR intelligence has prepared a cost-benefit report on the four inhabited UPR colony worlds orbiting Ocoban. Given that the rapidly degenerating state of the star necessitates a tight window of operations, our advisors unanimously suggest focusing our evacuation efforts exclusively toward Aplia N3 and its five equatorial settlements. Please see the attached report for additional details. Though the total number of inhabitants may pale in comparison to the other colonized worlds, the people of Aplia N3 are of considerable value to our campaign against the Jennerit. The rugged, mountainous planet has shaped these civilians into a hardy, physically capable, and uncommonly resilient people. This is a resource we'll need in the conflict to come, particularly if the Unified Parliament continues to stonewall the reactivation of , despite our mounting casualties. In summary, this panel advises the following: Operations in the Ocoban system be restricted to Aplia N3 alone, to minimize loss of fleet resources and personnel. Accordingly, to minimize the likelihood of Parliamentary intervention and any subsequent political fallout. , but better to ask forgiveness than permission. Invoke the appropriate discretionary powers to hasten the repatriation process and move combat-ready refugees into conscription and basic training as soon as possible. These men and women are born soldiers. This panel is confident that they will be of invaluable service to the United Peacekeeping Republics. }} :Изображение: }} - style="padding:8px 15px; background-color: #080B1A;" Дорогой кто бы то ни было! Привет! Меня зовут Монтана, и мне кажется, что гимн ОМР – полный отстой. Конкретно. Поэтому я с братишками тут состряпал новую версию. И вот что я скажу, начальник, – мы все сделали офигенно. Лучше просто быть не может. Но потом мы отвлеклись и в итоге вместо гимна сочинили главную тему для меня. Она уже не так хорошо передает всю суть ОМР, но я бы хотел, чтобы вы все равно рассмотрели ее в качестве альтернативного гимна. Там ведь даже есть щелчки бича! Это круто! Вам там, наверное, придется принять парочку законов, чтобы сделать ее официальной, так что черканите, когда уладите все формальности. – Монтана ---- ---- Кто это там топочет? Чья жвачка тебе в лоб отскочит? Чепчики в воздух бросайте! Это Монтана! Монтана – встречайте! Гора на маленьких ножках С огромной, гигантской пушкой – всем врагам раздаст плюшки Пушка огромная, голова сильно меньше Радостный такой, нашпигует вас свинцом Монтана, Монтана, Монтана С планеты Аплия сам он такой Любит кому-нибудь задницу надрать И друг у него есть – Оскар Майк Это Монтана Монтана, Монтана, Монтана }} - style="padding:8px 15px;" Dear to Whom It May Concern, Hi! My name's Montana, and I think the UPR's anthem sucks. Like, way hard. So I got some buddies of mine together to whip up a new one. And let me tell you, chief: we knocked it out of the park. Just nailed the hell out of it. But then we got distracted, and we made a theme song for me instead. It doesn't really sum up the UPR all that well anymore, but I'd like you to consider it as an alternative anthem anyway. I mean, it's got whipcracks! That's awesome! I'm sure you guys got a couple of laws to pass to make this official, so just lemme know when you've got all the details ironed out. – Montana ---- ---- Now who's that ridin' in? Is that his gun poppin' in the wind? Throw your hats into the air It's Montana Montana, Montana Atop his tiny legs he comes Bringin' ass-whoopin's for all his enemies' bums Giant gun, smallish head Cheerful as he fills maggots full of lead Montana, Montana, Montana Planet Aplia is where he's from Favorite pasttime is fighting scum Givin' high-fives to his buddy Oscar Mike It's Montana Montana, Montana, Montana }} :Аудио: ::Файл:.ogg}} - style="padding:8px 15px; background-color: #080B1A;" Стандартный стреляет охлаждающими пулями, что помогает замедлить нагрев стволов оружия при стрельбе. Одна из самых распространенных модификаций ОМР-МИНИ – отключение регулятора охладителя (документация находится в девятнадцатой главе), благодаря чему пули остывают настолько, что буквально "замораживают" врагов. Несмотря на распространенность этой модификации, НЕ РЕКОМЕНДУЕТСЯ полностью отключать систему охлаждения ввиду опасности получения ожогов средней и тяжелой степени, потери волос и чрезвычайно высокой вероятности пожаров. }} - style="padding:8px 15px;" The standard issue is capable of firing coolant-infused rounds, which serve to counteract heat buildup within the weapon's barrels. One of the most common field modifications of the UPR-MINI is to circumvent the coolant dispersal governor (see chapter nineteen for documentation), delivering the rounds with enough coolant still in the projectile to “freeze” any targets hit. Despite the popularity of the practice, disabling the UPR-MINI's coolant system altogether is NOT recommended and puts the user at risk of moderate to severe burns, loss of hair, and exponentially increases the chances of starting wildfires. }} :Изображение: }} - style="padding:8px 15px; background-color: #080B1A;" Это мои заметки насчет недавних операций, проведенных совместно на Неге вместе с бывшими коллегами из ОМР, – теперь, когда они больше не пытаются поймать меня и бросить в тюрьму за то, что я ушел в самоволку после Пенарха). Один из бойцов – Монтана – привлек мое внимание. (Его довольно трудно не заметить. Он просто огромен.) Монтана, как и я, вырос на классических аплианских ценностях: усердный труд, преданность, необходимость всегда довершать начатое. Монтана огромен даже на фоне наших местных ребят, но ни разу не терял веселого расположения духа. Неприятно, наверное, смотреть в дула его орудий. Краткая выдержка из досье ОМР для дневника: * Монтана * Аплия III – луна №3, система Окобан * специалист по добыче древесины * г. 19933 д. 130 (25 лет службы) * Оскар Майк, А. Бенедикт * заработал свое высшее звание за участие в Эккунарских отражающих рейдах (г. 19936), отказался от дальнешего роста по службе, поскольку "ему и здесь очень весело"; операция "Гарден" (г. 19940) совместно с "Майками", где он впервые познакомился с Оскаром; Битва за Кодекс (и его Омрачение) (г. 19956), после которой он получил награду за "Выдающуюся службу на благо веселого духа в мрачные времена" (или как там принято говорить у элдридов); война за Пенарх (г. 19957), в которой он лично спас тушку вашего покорного. * Оборонный корпус ОМР на Неге; он недавно покинул базу Окобан (названную в честь его родной звездной системы), поскольку "роботы ведут себя слишком странно". Чисто между нами, Дневник: этого парня я позову первым, когда начнется заварушка. }} - style="padding:8px 15px;" Recording some notes here about recent joint-operations on Bliss with my former UPR colleagues, now that they're no longer devoting energy to trying to capture and jail me for going AWOL after Penarch. One particular soldier – Montana – has caught my eye. (Not that he could AVOID catching my eye. He is just enormous.) Montana was raised like me, with classic Aplian values of hard work, strong loyalties, and determination to finish what you start. While big for even one of our native boys, I have never known Montana to lose his cheerful demeanor. It must be unsettling to be on the other end of his guns. Quick UPR stat recap for the personal logbook: * Montana (no listed surname) * Aplia III - Moon N3, Ocoban System * Lumber Extraction Specialist * y.19933, d.130 (25 years service) * Oscar Mike, A. Benedict * Highest Rank attained during the Ekkuni Repulsion Raids (y.19936), refused further subsequent promotions, citing the fact that he was “having too much fun here”; The Garden Campaign (y.19940) alongside the “Mikes” (where he first became acquainted with Oscar); Battle (and Darkening) of Codex (y.19956) in which he was recognized for “Outstanding Service to the Cause of Cheerfulness in Dark Times” (or whatever that Eldrid word is); the War of Penarch (y.19957) where he personally saved the bacon of yours truly. * Bliss UPR Defense Corps, recently left station at Ocoban Base (named after his home star system) due to “robots getting too weird”. Between you and me, Logbook, he'll be one of the first I call when this business goes down. }} :Изображение: }} }} Награда *По открытию пути «'Война – вот счастье'» – провокация «'Неприличный жест'» (см. здесь) *По открытию всего пути – снаряжение – Подогнанный бронежилет **Является частью испытания «Повелитель Монтаны», награда – облик «'Хибагон'» (см. здесь) и звание «'Повелитель Монтаны'» Финальное изображение Lore-montana.png Интересные факты *Песню Монтаны из пути «'Песни у костра'» исполняет группа Steam Powered Giraffe. Послушать ее (и скачать платно) без комментариев самого Монтаны можно здесь. *Монтана и Алани – единственные Воители, у которых в пути присутствует две аудиозаписи. *Оригинальное название пути «'Война – вот счастье'» – "War is Bliss"; здесь происходит игра слов, так как "Bliss" является и оригинальным названием Неги. __FORCETOC__ en:Montana/Lore Категория:Пути без аудио Категория:Путь героев